ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Serveur Bahamut
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. Il était un des 20 serveurs activés lors de la sortie de FFXI au Japon. Numéro d'ID: 00 Date d'Activation: 16 Mai 2002 History in the FF Series One of the most recognizable characters of the Final Fantasy series, Bahamut has always been a dark, dull-colored talking dragon known for his defense-piercing power. Despite the fiery name of his primary move, Bahamut has never dealt anything besides Non-Elemental damage. He was the most powerful summon of the Old School FFs, only be supplanted in New School FFs with a variety of rotating "ultimate" Non-Elemental summons (Knights of Round, Eden, Anima, Magus Sisters). As a summon, he has appeared in Final Fantasy III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X and as a character in the original Final Fantasy, the King of the Dragons of the Cardia Islands, and Final Fantasy XI. When given a Rat's Tail, he would give the Light Warriors their Job Class upgrade, making them more powerful. He was wise and powerful here. In most games, Bahamut would be a stubborn, hostile dragon with contempt for humans. Bahamut has usually been depicted as a medium to dark-gray winged dragon (FFIII, V, VI, VII, IX, XI) though has appeared a dark blue to blue-gray on a few occasions (FFIV, VIII) or made of a black metal (FFX). Its most unusual depiction was from FFIX, where while dragonic in form, its head resembled a cross of an alien and a demon, having 2 large horns, a spike-crest on its head, a mouth of sharp teeth, but no eyes. Bahamut was also a Summon in Final Fantasy Tactics. There he dealt Non-Elemental damage, being the 2nd weakest of the 4 Non-Elemental Summons. Bahamut was considered the strongest Summon for a long time. Even after he was dethroned as the mightest of summons, he was still considered the 2nd most powerful Summon. He had to be fought in almost every appearance with a few exceptions (FFVI, VII, IX, X). He was usually a sidequest that could only be defeated at a high-level. In most cases, the magic spell Reflect was needed to protect the party from being vaporized and give the dragon a taste of his own medicine. Bahamut was not made an obtainable Avatar in FFXI because the Development Team felt it would weaken the potent image Bahamut conveys and there were several issues surrounding implementing Bahamut as a summon (namely its signature moves would have to be weakened and a smaller version than the original would have to be summoned) [place link to interview stating this here]. * In FFIII, Bahamut was a feared giant dragon who protected his nest of fledgling dragons high atop a mountain summit on the Floating Continent. He only frequented mountaintops or mountain meadows and thus the ability to reach the areas he visits (Bahamut's Cave) was limited to the mountain-crossing airship, the Invincible. Once defeated, you could buy extra copies of Bahamut for 65,000 Gil in the magic shop in Forbidden Land Eureka (the most expensive purchased thing in FFIII with Shuriken & Crystal Armor though). He was classified as Level 8 Summon Magic, which is the highest Magic Level. * In FFIV, he was was called The King of Summoned Monsters, their god, their creator. He watched over them from the Moon with two assistants. He would only allow Rydia to summon him if she and her colleagues could defeat him in combat, proving whether they have the power of Light or not. That red moon was not always a satellite of the Blue Planet and was either a moon belonging to the destroyed 5th Planet the Lunarians originally inhabited or an artificial construct created by the Lunarians to be a sleeper ship of sorts. * In FFV, he was originally the Bird Peninsula on World One, a large peninsula (giving some clue to how large he is in this game). When the two worlds are recombined, he becomes free from the earth and roosts at the North Mountain, where he can be fought. He was classified as Level 5 Summon Magic. which is the highest Magic Level. * In FFVI, he is a long-slain Esper whose Magicite remains are held inside Doom Gaze, a flying skeletal bat creature only freed from its earthen prison when the world is ruined. * In FFVII, there were three separate Bahamut Materia! The 1st was the standard Bahamut, whose Materia is found when the Red Dragon is defeated in the Temple of the Ancients. This form was a large giant gray 2-winged dragon who attacked from the air with "Mega Flare". The 2nd was Neo Bahamut, whose Materia was found in the Whirlwind Maze just outside the Northern Crater. This form was a larger giant blood-red 4-winged dragon who attacked from high in the sky with "Giga Flare". The 3rd was Bahamut ZERO, learnable from the Huge (Blue) Materia (or excavated at the Bone Village if one of the Huge Materia was not obtained). This form was an even larger giant silver 6-winged dragon who attacked with "Tera Flare" from space. * In FFVII: Advent Children, the CG Movie sequel to FFVII, Kadaj summoned a new form of Bahamut to attack Midgar: Bahamut SIN. Of huge size and power, he resembled a Bahamut seen in later Final Fantasy game titles; Final Fantasy X. Upon his attacking Midgar, he was eventually brought down and defeated by a team effort from the original FFVII heroes, with a little help from the deceased Aeris/Aerith. * In FFVIII, he was located in the Deep Sea Reseach Facility, a ruined research platform in the distant southwest corner of the world investigating the ruins of an unknown dead civilization on the ocean floor. He riddles the cast, and only by selecting a hidden option to his question can he be fought and obtained. * In FFIX, he is found inside the gemstone Garnet and appears as a very terrifying monster (the least dragon-like of the Bahamuts) who is used by Kuja to lay waste to Alexandria. Bahamut takes on Alexander, protector of Alexandria and mega-Eidolon in a battle of the titans. Alexander blows the beast away, but the party gets the ability to summon him alive and well later on when Beatrix, captain of the Alexandrian guards, gives the Garnet to Princess Garnet. * In FFX, Bahamut is an Aeon located in the Bevelle Temple in the city of Bevelle (capital city of Spira), which was one of the stops on a Summoner's pilgrimage in the Yevon religion. He was the dream of a Fayth (petrified inhabitant of Zanarkand) who was originally a young boy in a purple vest & hood with black pants. This Fayth reveals much of Spira's secret to Tidus, Yuna, and co and who gave a Summoner the ability to summon Bahamut if they passed the temple's trials. * In FFXI, Bahamut was a Terrestrial Avatar, the Conqueror of the Skies. He could not be obtained as a Summon, but was the ruler of the Wyrms and was contemptuous of the Five Races. He was a prominant adversary in the Chains of Promathia (CoP) storyline. He slept on the sea floor of the Sea of Shu'Meyo for 10,000 years after his failed assault on the Zilart at the Celestial Capital Al'Taieu. The opening events of the CoP storyline awoke him. It should be noted "Giga Flare" was used by Twin Tania, a giant, monstrous bull who came to serve X-Death inside the Cleft of Dimension in FFV. Moves: "Mega Flare" (FF3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10), "Sun Flare" (FF6)- Non-elemental attack on all enemies which ignores defense (FF3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10) "Aura"- casts Haste on all allies (FF3) "Rend"- instant-death attack on 1 enemy (FF3) "Impulse"- damages all enemies, but makes Bahamut lose a turn afterwards (FF10) "Bahamut"- Non-elemental attack on all enemies (FFT) Fire (FF10) Blizzard (FF10) Thunder (FF10) Water (FF10) Fira (FF10) Blizzara (FF10) Thundara (FF10) Watera (FF10) Firaga (FF10) Blizzaga (FF10) Thundaga (FF10) Waterga (FF10) In FFXI, Bahamut uses Megaflare, Gigaflare, Teraflare, each of which is now classified as Fire-Element damage, as well as several powerful Fire-element spells (Fire V, Firaga IV, Flare II), powerful debuffs & enfeebles (Dispelga, Silencega, Graviga), and powerful healing and buffs (Cure V, Protect V, Shell V, Stoneskin, Phalanx), not to mention several Wyrm family TP moves. Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers HP+50% Level Up Bonus Teaches Flare Final Fantasy VII Bahamut Magic Power +1, Magic Defense +1, HP Max -5%, MP Max +5% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 20,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 50,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 80,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 120,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) Neo Bahamut Magic Power +2, Magic Defense +2, HP Max -10%, MP Max +10% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 30,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 80,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 140,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 200,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) Bahamut ZERO Magic Power +4, Magic Defense +4, HP Max -10%, MP Max +15% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 35,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 120,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 150,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 250,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Abilityx4 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item Character Ability: Str+60%, Mag+60%, Mug, Move-HP Up, Auto-Protect, Expendx2-1 Party Ability: Rare Items GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%,40%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%,40%, Boost Refine Ability: Forbid Mag-RF Compatibility Item: Shaman Stone GF Rival: None (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 15 GFs) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Holy, Flare, Meteor, Quake, Tornado, Ultima, Apocalypse (all only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: None * In FF7, gives Hidden-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia. (Hidden-Element is a rare element which was seemingly intended to be dummied out but failed. It is found only on a handful of enemy attacks, mostly those that inflict Petrify or Gradual Petrify status Cokatolis' Petrify Smog, Bagrisk's Stone Strike, Gagighandi's Stone Stare, Demon Gate's Petrif-Eye, or a few other statuses Dorky Face's Curses (Silence status) and Funny Breath (Confuse status), as well as Marine's & Attack Squad's Smoke Bullet (Sleep & Darkness status), one magical attack, Ultimate Weapon's Ultima Beam, and one other move Rider VR2's Electromag (reverses front/back row positions). Equipping a Hidden-element materia, which was apparently given to all Non-elemental Materia, would cut damage from these attacks or reduce the success rate of the statuses landing) * In FF9, his attack strength was related to the number of Garnet gems in the cast's inventory. The Garnet also taught Garnet, Eiko, Quina, Vivi, and Amarant the Healer trait (Fight command restores HP instead of dealing damage). * In FF10, Bahamut already could exceed the 9999 damage limit. No Celestial Weapon was needed. Historique Bahamut (Arabic: بهموت Bahamūt) is originally an aquatic figure of Arabic mythology, though this figure has been significantly altered in the process of modernization. Bahamut is an enormous fish that resides in a vast sea. He supports a huge bull named Kujata who has four thousand eyes, and the same number of ears, noses, mouths, tongues and feet. Between every one of each is a distance of five hundred year's journey. Kujata supports on him a rock of ruby, which atop stands an angel who supports the seven earths. Modern fantasy fiction derived from the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game reimagines Bahamut as a heroic dragon. catégorie:Serveurs